


Quiet

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Ginny the year the twins start school.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron and Ginny waved until the train disappeared from view, taking Charlie, Percy, and, for the first time, the twins with it, away to Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, that's it, then," Molly said, taking Ginny's hand. "Ron, grab my arm, there's a good boy. Now, close your eyes…"  
  
A moment's constriction; and they were home again. The Burrow seemed oddly still without Fred and George's teasing laughter and incessant pranks.  
  
It was…too quiet, actually.  
  
"Want to play Gobstones?" Ginny asked as Molly entered the kitchen. Ron hesitated before nodding, watching while she set out the pieces. She even let him go first.


End file.
